Room Mates
by InMyStyle107
Summary: Hatter and Loue are in college. Together. Maybe you'll learn what came between them in the past...? ((Short chapters. Rated T for later chapters. I'll update the description as I post more to the story. Thanks.))
1. Chapter 1

The Hatter took a deep breath as he slumped down into an armchair with a book. He had made it a point to start reading it when he had settled into the dorm, so when he finally had the right amount of silence, he sat down and started to read. His stomach growled, and he looked up at the clock. It was just around midnight. His room mate should be arriving from their class soon. He had never met them, so he was a little bit nervous. Aside from the nervous energy, he did feel a little curious to meet whoever was to share a room with him.

"Would it be a hare, or a wolf? Maybe even an Alice? " He thought to himself, smirking at those last four words.

As he was lost in thought over who he was going to meet, he heard a knock at the door. He sprung up and went to open it. Outside of the door frame stood a silver haired vampire, that was just about his height. The hatter smiled, stepping back so his room mate could step inside.

"So you're my room mate?" Loue questioned, setting his bag down on his coffin after he pulled it out of a closet.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you. What was your name again?" Hatter replied, sitting back down in the arm chair across the room, watching the vampire closely.

"It's Loue. What was yours?" He said, sitting on his coffin next to his bag.

"You can call me Hatter."

"Eh? Well, alright..."

"How mysterious..." Loue thought to himself, closely examining every detail of the tall, pale man sitting across from him.

"Is something wrong?" Hatter questioned, tapping a purple nail to the chair.

"No. Nothing. Just trying to adjust to your scent."

"My scent?"

"You reek of metal."

"Ah..."

"I suppose he's referring to the mercury." Hatter thought to himself, watching the vampire.

"He smells so good, I could die on the spot... I might not even be able to hold back from sucking it all out of him next time he passes... Am I really going to be able to live with this for a whole year...?!" The vampire tried his hardest to hide his true feelings from the other man.

"It's getting rather late, could you excuse me? I have classes to attend in the morning hours." The hatter added, feeling a bit negative towards his room mate because of his previous comment.

"You may rest, I won't be making much noise." The vampire said sliding off of his coffin with the bag and opening it fully.

"Alright. I suppose we'll talk more at a later time. Good night, Loue."

"Good night, Hatter."

* * *

Hey, first chapter! I'll have more up throughout the night!

-ITS107


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes shot open.

_"Is he finally asleep? Now's my chance..." _

Loue rose from his coffin, silently floating across the carpet towards the sleeping figure across the room. Softly landing on the carpet, he lowered his face towards the sleeping hatter's face.

_"You're beautiful... Even when you sleep.."_

He picked up a lock of his scarlet hair and lightly inhaled his scent.

_"I wonder if you taste as good as you smell...?"_

The vampire moved his hand over the hatter's head, throwing the hatter into an even deeper state of sleep. He stroked the spade on his face with a finger, moving behind his ear to leave a small cut. He slowly dragged his lips across the bare skin of Hatter's neck, licking the blood that was dripping from behind his ear. The vampire exhaled huskily, and smirked devilishly.

_"You do... Such a beautiful creature you are, my dear Hatter..."_

The vampire turned on his heel, floated back into his coffin, and left everything as nothing had even happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight shone gently through the curtains as Hatter woke up for class. He made sure that Loue was tucked into his coffin before opening them, in fear of burning his room mate. After having a good view of the sunrise, he prepared for a day of classes.

Loue woke up to the sound of Hatter locking the door behind him.

"What the shit?!" He sprung out of his coffin in a rush, his hair in a ruffled mess.

"Damn, I missed him." He said to himself.

_"... He shut the curtains..."_ The vampire's frozen heart skipped a beat.

He checked the kitchen for hatter before stabbing open a large tomato.

He suddenly blushed.

_"He shut the curtains. For me. I could hear him open them... He cares, He actually cares...!"_

The vampire hopped around in a circle, knife in hand, a tomato slice in his giggling sharp toothed mouth.

His giggles shifted into mad laughter.

_"You're going to be mine."_

The hatter returned later that evening, setting his boogs onto his bed before sitting in the armchair to start a project. He remained in his head, working until he heard the door unlock.

"Welcome back." The hatter chimed, not looking up from his book.

"Evening." Loue set his bags down by the door, hid his excitement and hopped onto his closed coffin.

"Did you have a nice day?" The vampire asked, his heart pounding at the sight of the man sitting across from him.

"Yes, I did. Thank you. Did your night classes go well?"

"God, he's so nice..."

"They were okay. Rather..."

"Long and monotonous?" The hatter laughed through his words.

"Yes. Those words exactly." The vampire yawned.

As his eyes opened from the exhausted sigh, he realised that hatter was looking at him.

"What...?!" He snapped.

Hatter's eyes widened.

"I apologise, did I startle you?"

The vampire was silent.

"N-no! I'm going to bed...!"

There were a few moments of silence as Loue climbed into his coffin, slamming the door above him.

For the rest of the night, Loue listened to every noise the hatter went until he was certain that he was asleep.

"..."

Floating out of his coffin and landing on the carpet softly, he lowered himself to the hatter's head and inhaled his scent. Moving his hand over the sleeping man's head, his sleep slowly became deeper.

The vampire chuckled.

_"Mine."_


End file.
